Elaborate Lives
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: They were once friends until monarchical disputes, war, invading forces & hostile conflicts in their homeland of Lorien separated them. More than a decade later, they journey to forge a future together in hopes of uniting their country as one while struggling with reclaiming their lost past & forces threatening to tear them apart. Feedback & review is really appreciated!
1. The Age of Innocence

**Elaborate Lives**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Sailor Moon Fic so please be patient with me. There maybe some grammatical errors that may occur every once in awhile. The setting of the story is inspired by ideas from Game of Thrones and Lord of the Rings but the plot is not based from those stories.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon** **I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Years ago, they were the best of friends but the monarchical disputes, war, invasion and hostile conflicts in their homeland of Lorien separated them. More than a decade later, they struggle to forge a future together while hoping to unite their country in unity.  
**

**Chapter 1: The Age of Innocence  
**

**Prologue: Arcadia**

The news ran throughout the land to celebrate the arrival of the heir of Lorien. Kings, queens, lords, ladies, nobles from the all the kingdoms flooded the royal capital of Lorien, Arcadia to witness the introduction of Princess Serenity. For many years, the land of Lorien has been ruled by Queen Serenity and King Apollo who feared that they would abodicate their claim to the silver throne. After being married for many years and facing obstacles of conceiving a child, all hope seemed lost until Serenity was born.

Times were rough and monarchical civil war became common for the kingdoms of the east, west, north and south vie to stake their position to be the next successor in line. On the contrary the birth of newest princess quelled the conflict for a temporary moment of solidarity and unity. Despite their conflicts and animosity amongst each other all the kingdoms of Lorien remained united to stand against outside invaders from other countries trying to overtake Lorien and its kingdoms.

It was a day of celebration as everyone traveled to the royal capital of Lorien, Arcadia to rejoice and celebrate the new heir. The streets filled with carriage after carriage proceeding towards the white palace. A banquet and cease has been prepared in honour of the newborn Princess Serenity as one by one the guest offered their congratulations to the king and queen. The great hall the palace filled with laughter, chatter, and activity of the guests enjoying the buffet of food offered while King Apollo and Queen Serenity were sitting interacting with their guests.

Meanwhile, a young four year old boy wandered the great hall of Arcadia amongst the sea of guests who continued to marvel at the newborn princess. He spotted the cradle covered with white silks stationed between the two thrones on the other side of the room. The young boy was known as Endymion, a prince from the western kingdoms of region of Terra. He learned that this girl would be destined to one day to rule over all the kingdoms of Lorien and unite them as one.

"She's so small, how can she be a princess?" Endymion wondered walking towards the cradle. He peeked over to the side as the baby opened her bright blue eyes at the young prince. Serenity giggled as she saw him and pointed at him. He smiled back at Serenity.

"You are very tiny, but you're cute like a doll that Setsuna has," Endymion whispered and reached out to touch her hand. Serenity smiled and gently patted the face of the prince of the west lands. "Hello Serenity. My name is Endymion."

"Hey, what are you doing?" He stepped back and saw what looked like a young blonde hair boy about his age approach him. However, Endymion got a closer look and saw that the other child that scolded him was actually a girl with a boyish haircut.

"Don't you dare touch my baby cousin do you hear me?" the girl scolded.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see Serenity that's all...please...don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Oh Haruka are you at it again?" Queen Serenity replied walking towards the cradle. She place a hand gently on her niece's shoulder but also gave her a firm and formal look. "That is not the way a young lady, especially a princess should talk to people. You did this before at Minako's christening and besides, Prince Endymion doesn't want to harm your cousin Serenity."

"But I wanted to make sure she was alright Aunt Serenity," Haruka sighed.

"And she is. I do believe you owe Prince Endymion an apology for you sudden outburst."

"Fine," she scoffed a bit before looking at the prince. "I'm sorry Prince Endymion."

"Okay now run along and play my dear. I believe your dear friend Princess Michiru is looking for you." Endymion watched as Haruka disappeared to go play with her friend leaving Endymion alone with the Queen. Endymion stared timidly at the Queen thinking he is about to be scolded.

"Queen Serenity," he whispered.

"Do not mind Haruka. She doesn't mean any harm Endymion. She is very protective and cares dearly for Serenity. I assure you she is a polite young girl. I see you have gotten acquainted with Serenity. She seems to warm up to you."

"She is very tiny and cute my queen," he smiled. "Will I be allowed to play with her when she gets bigger."

"I believe you and her will surely become good friends." King Apollo soon approached the queen while being accompanied by Endymion's parents: Queen Gaia and King Solus of Terra. The two sets of parents smiled watching Endymion play with the young princess.

"Well would you look at that?" King Apollo replied to the king and queen of the west.

"It though appears that fate may have something in store for our children," Queen Gaia replied. "Our son seems fond of the young princess and heir to the silver throne. I do hope that one day unity and peace will reign in all the kingdoms of Lorien."

"We all hope for that in the name of the land of Lorien." King Solus replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

In the midst of the celebration that continue in Arcadia, a strange cloaked looking man in a dark blue hooded cloak stared across the great hall. His eyes were directly glancing at the king and queen of Lorien and the king and queen of Terra. He spied at the young prince of the western kingdoms of Lorien playing with the newborn baby, the young princess destined to be the heir and future ruler of all of Lorien.

The man's expression were that of disdain and dissatisfaction especially towards the four year old prince Endymion. He made his exit without being notice and walked along the streets of Arcadia. He walked towards an empty isolated alleyway and smiled at the red haired woman awaiting for him. He bowed in acknowledgement before giving her the details of the events of the day.

"I've seen the child with my own eyes, milady Beryl. The heir to the silver throne of Lorien," he reported. "The king and queen of Lorien have finally delivered a princess to claim her birthright."

"She will be destined to unite the kingdoms of Lorien under one rule and Lorien's strongest aid of support lies towards their kingdoms of the west fold," Beryl stated. "The western kingdom of Terra will be at the centre of their plans for unity. What of the prince of Terra?"

"The son of King Solus is our obstacle towards our succession to the silver throne. The boy, he will play a pivotial part in the young princess' future which is a threat. Those children, their futures are slowly intertwining unless we halt it. However, now is not the time for us to strike."

"And what must we do until then Wiseman?" she smirked wickedly.

"Keep a close eye on the prize, the young Princess Serenity and ensure that nothing will stand in our way of our plans." he answered.

* * *

**Terra: Four years later...**

"Oh your baby sister is so cute!" Four year old Serenity stared at the little baby girl in the crib with eight year Endymion and his cousin, Princess Rei. It was Serenity's first visit to the western kingdoms during the winter. The year prior, King Solus and Queen Gaia gave birth to another child, Endymion's younger sister Princess Hotaru. The youngest princess of Terra celebrated her first birthday that January amongst honoured guests, including the royal family of Lorien.

To make up for not being able to visit the royal capital Arcadia the year before due to his mother's pregnancy, Endymion was eager to spend time with his closet and dearest childhood friend. It was true that Serenity had many friends in the royal court, even his cousin Rei was part of Serenity's entourage of friends back in the royal capital. After Hotaru's birthday party ended, Serenity convinced her parents to let her spend a month in Terra to catch up with Endymion.

When her parents departed the day after Hotaru's birthday, Serenity spent most of her vacation going on tour to visit the western kingdoms of Lorien alongside Endymion, his parents and Rei. However, the king and queen left Serenity's nanny Luna and her husband Artemis to keep the young princess company. Though at times she felt homesick being away from her friends Ami, Michiru and her cousins Minako and Haruka, she was grateful to Endymion and Rei to ease her homesickness.

The thing that intrigued Serenity during her entire visit was being constantly supervised by Setsuna. She learned from Rei that Setsuna comes from a line of stewards, people who are viewed as caretakers to children of royal and noble families throughout Lorien. It didn't help the trio that they were constantly being watched by Serenity's guardians and Setsuna.

"Why are always following me Setsuna?" Endymion asked watching the prince and princess from a distance.

"It is my duty and oath young prince to keep a watchful eye on the heirs to the kingdom of Terra," Setsuna replied. "Even with the sole heir of the silver throne of Lorien she too needs to be kept watch over."

"All I wanted to do was keep an eye on my little sister. I am not going to hurt her."

"We promise we'll behave miss Setsuna," Serenity addressed the steward in training. Setsuna was a young preteen girl about four years older than Endymion, but being from a noble family sworn to dedicate their lives to protecting the noble and royal families of Lorien brought upon a sense of maturity at a young age.

"I know you will princess and do not worry I will not tell Luna and Artemis of your little adventure with your friend." she smiled at the children. The three friends stood in the nursery admiring the young Terran princess sleeping. Setsuna stood watch keeping an eye on her assigned charges.

"Are we going to stand here and watch the baby sleep?" Rei pouted getting bored watching the sleeping baby.

"Hotaru does sleep a lot," Serenity commented. "Is she old enough to throw a ball or play dolls?"

"Mommy and daddy says she has to be big enough to walk, talk and play with us. You two don't know what it's like to be a big sister, but I'm lucky to be a big brother to Hotaru. I'm going to teach my little sister how to ride horses, play, walk, talk and everything else she has to know. Right now all Hotaru knows how to do is sleep, eat, cry and wet your diaper."

"I wish I had a little brother or sister," Rei said.

"Me too but Endy is lucky to have Hotaru for a baby sister," Serenity said. "And he'll be able to share all his toys with her."

"Yeah but mommy says Hotaru is only one years old and she can't play with my toys yet until she is older."

"You have to promise me that when you come to Arcadia next time, you bring your little sister too Endy. She can see the grand castle and the silver throne and I want to show her all my dolls and toys. I think she'll like my toys when she gets bigger."

"It's too bad you have to leave next week Serenity," Rei said. "It's going to be boring without you and then I'm stuck playing with my cousin again. Besides, he doesn't like coming to our fancy tea parties."

"I wish you could stay longer too but your mommy and daddy are coming next week to pick up you, Lady Luna and Sir Artemis," Endymion said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I am sorry for not coming the last time to Arcadia because mommy had Hotaru, but I'm happy you're here to visit me. I was glad when your family came to celebrate Hotaru's first birthday and excited they let you stay after the party ended. I told your parents I keep an eye on you because you're my friend and I have to look out for you."

"I know you will and you always promise you protect me and keep me safe right?" she smiled.

"Of course, no matter what I'll alway protect you." Endymion smiled at the young princess who he had a very special friendship with. Despite the age difference, there was something about Serenity since the day he first met her when she was a baby he felt very close and attach to. He was a young boy still trying to find his way, but his friendship with her was something he treasured and he made a promise that he'll always be there to protect her and keep her safe.


	2. Lines in the Sand

**Chapter 2: Lines in the Sand**

**Arcadia: 2 years later...**

"What is the news of the recent disputes going on in the southern kingdoms? There have been reports of small rebel fractions emerging in Durza and because of the internal conflict going with the kingdoms of the south, it has hinder access to our ports and docks to continue trade with our neighbouring allies." King Apollo addressed in front of the royal court of Lorien. "Local merchants report that they are being ransacked on route on the highways by bandits who are in liege of those who defy the rule of the monarchs of Lorien and that of the royal family. My friends, we have been in conflict for many years over these minor transgression."

"Your majesty, we have implored more recruitment to better the defences required in its kingdoms to better protect the royal family and the silver throne." King Malkin of the north kingdom of Varden spoke.

"It does honour to know that the north holds true to its oath to train the future defenders of Lorien and uphold the traditions of the Night's Watch legion." Queen Serenity said. "Terra still holds its occupation to protect our western borders, the eastern kingdom of Eldest and its supporters have long protected the royal capital. We have spent year after year hoping to unite all of Lorien and its kingdoms under one unified banner."

"We envision an united and harmonized Lorien but how can one rule all of the kingdoms if there are some who object to unified monarchy?" another stated.

In the throne room, the representatives from each of the kingdoms discuss the recent transgressions occurring throughout Lorien. They entire royal court and delegates convened in the royal capital to talk about the rumours of rebellion, uprise and conflict, especially in the southern kingdoms. Most of the disputes and rumours originated from Durza.

The queen of the Durza reassured the royal couple and the courts that there was no tension occurring in the southern kingdoms. The representatives of the southern kingdoms soon began arguing amongst themselves which resulted in a massive verbal confrontation.

"You remember your majesties that the rulers who sit in the great hall of Durza are the descendants of the exiled Black King who once sat upon the silver throne of this great land." another royal representative argued.

"And what makes you think I am like that disgraced Black King?" the queen of Durza argued. "The kingdoms of south live to rule and protect the sovereign of the silver throne, the young princess Serenity. We as a united Lorien are destined…to ensure the safety of our reigning princess from any threats."

"My loyal subjects this brings us to our next order of business," King Apollo said looking at the royal court. "My friends, we are still in mourning for the lost of our recent Royal Hand, Lord Vaan. He has served for over thirty years as a respected and honorable member of this royal court. He has lived a full life and in his last will and testament presented by the widowed Lady Aurora has appointed his nominated successor to take the position as Royal Hand of Monarch...King Solus of Terra."

The room erupted in applause and awe that Endymion's parents were speechless. The king of the west was surprised to be the second most high position in the court next to king. The majority in the room were pleased with the testimony from the former Royal Hand to appoint a successor, but the royal couple of Lorien smiled. "So, King Solus of Terra, what say you? Will you honor the last will and testament of Lord Vaan to fulfill the post as the new Royal Hand of the Monarch?"

"Your majesties, it will be with gracious honor to fulfill the wishes of Lord Vaan to take up post as the new Royal Hand. Terra is at the service and pledges its loyalty to the royal family of Lorien." he answered as Solus accepted his new position. While everyone congratulated the new Royal Hand, the queen of Durza stood idly trying to hide her disdain for the western king.

* * *

**The royal garden...**

While the royal court was in session, Serenity was out in the royal garden playing tea party once again with her friends. The girls weren't having a pleasant afternoon after being bothered and annoyed with the constant presence of the princes of Durza Diamond and Sapphire. Diamond was constantly trying to gain the attention of Serenity, but she found him to be irritating and his mere presence made him uncomfortable.

The prince of Durza was close to the same age as Endymion and his mere presence disrupted the girls' game of tea party that Serenity and her friends spent the rest of the afternoon hiding from the Durza princes. Luckily, all Serenity needed to do to keep Prince Diamond an long's length distance away from her was stay with Haruka who was practicing her archery and sword fighting. She spent half the way outside and wished Endymion would return soon but he was off in the markets of Arcadia.

"Do you think they'll one day let girls join the Night's Watch?" Lita asked practicing her archery.

"Well my father, King Malkin does not reject both men and women to join the legion of the Night's Watch," Haruka said shooting another arrow at the target. "When I grow up, I want to be captain of the Night's Watch."

"So are girls allow to be knights as well?" Serenity asked.

"Why wouldn't they allow us to? We girls are tough as boys too. We can do whatever we want."

"That is why your cousin Haruka is my best friend," Michiru replied to Serenity. "She can fight as well as boys do. Maybe she'll be part of the Night's Watch one day and protect her sweet little cousin, the heir of the silver throne."

"What if I don't want to become queen?"

"Not want to become queen? Oh Serenity you can not say you don't want to be queen because you have to be the queen. If you're queen, you get to wear a crown, really nice dresses and have everything you want," Minako smiled at her cousin.

"But it's so much work to be queen," Serenity pouted as her friends and family giggled at the young princess' little pouting fits and complaints. There was something about the six year old girl that drew those she knows around her. She was a child still and displayed some reluctance to understand the futility of her title, but she had those who would guard and protect her.

"You have people who will help you one day like your mom and dad," Ami said.

"And everyone in Lorien vow to keep you and the royal family safe," Rei added.

"Oh Princess Serenity where are you?" she could hear Prince Diamond bellowing in the distance. "Come on let's play pretty princess come on!" Serenity's face changed from content to annoyed hearing Diamond calling for her.

"Argh, I thought we lost him in the hedge maze," Serenity said irritated. "He already ruined our tea party with his annoying and bugging presence. Every time he comes here he's such a butt head and keeps following me around. I don't like him following me around."

"Look who I found the pretty little Lorien princess," Diamond smirked coming towards the archery station alongside his little brother Sapphire. "You know I would always find you."

"I should have just ran faster prince Diamond. Besides, you made my friends angry ruining our tea party."

"My apologies ladies I was hoping for an invite to your secret tea party."

"Well your apology is not accepted you big stinky head!" the girls yelled sticking out their tongues at the Durza princes.

"You have some really mean friends Serenity. When I'm king you'll learn how to respect me!" he glared.

"Oh yeah and what makes you think that Diamond? I will be queen of Lorien one day and you're not going to rule unless I say so!" she snapped. "You know you're a very rude boy that annoys me!"

"What makes you think that? You can't rule alone and you need someone who can help you! Besides, mother says that one day you and me are going to rule Lorien together. I'll be the one to be king alongside you."

"Well only in your dreams!" Serenity smiled hearing the voice of Endymion running in the garden towards the girls. He stood next to Serenity and had her stand behind him out of Diamond's sight. "How many times did I tell you to leave her alone? She finds you annoying and a pest! Don't make me beat you up again Diamond."

"Yeah the last time Endymion beat you up you cried like a baby," Haruka teased the Durza prince.

"It was because that jerk shoved me in a pile of horse manure the last time," Diamond glared before he heard his mother calling for him and his brother. He walked off taking his brother with him. "Don't think this is over yet Endymion! Mark my words I will be king alongside Serenity!"

"Why don't you be a good little boy and run off to your mommy?" he shouted watching the boys retreat.

"What took you so long?" Serenity pouted staring at her best friend.

"I was in the market with Setsuna and Hotaru. I wanted to get you something from this guy who sells really nice jewelry." He looked at his bodyguard holding his little sister. She smiled nodding her head urging the young boy to continue. "Huh...well here you...here you go."

He placed a small jewelry box in Serenity's hand and then turned to Haruka. "Huh am I allowed to give this to her?"

"Oh my gosh look everyone Serenity has a boyfr-..." Minako squealed before Lita and Rei covered the young girl's mouth. The girls deferred to Haruka who nodded and taking point.

"Alright everybody this is a private show, nothing to see here. Come on everyone let the prince and princess talk for a moment. We...owe them that much. Oh don't you pout Minako and don't start with me. Besides, the prince here once again got rid of the annoy Prince Diamond on our princess' behalf." the girls reluctantly backed away even dragging Minako who wanted to watch.

"Oh it's pretty what is it?" Serenity opened the box to see a beautiful gold chain necklace with a red crystal rose pendant. She smiled at the present as Endymion took the necklace out and put it on her.

"The guy in the market says it would look pretty on you. I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful and I thank you for the present Endy," she replied looking at the necklace around he neck. Serenity turned around and suddenly gave Endymion a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you I love it! I'll keep this on and always wear it because it's a present from my best friend. But...I have to give you something in return because you're always nice and protect me."

"You don't need to give me anything Serenity. All I want is just to always be your friend and protect you."

* * *

**Later on...**

After the day passed and most of the royals and nobles of the royal court returned to their respective kingdoms, King Apollo and Queen Serenity invited King Solus and Queen Gaia for dinner at the royal castle. It had been an eventful day especially for the rulers of Terra now taking the position as Royal Hand.

They watched as the children played after dinner finished and as usual were kept watched over by their respective guards while the parents continued their conversation. They heard young Serenity's chat with Luna about the present Endymion gave her earlier in the day and asked for suggestions of what to give her best friend. Solus and Gaia looked at their children before turning to the rulers of Lorien.

"It is still a lot to take in," King Solus addressed. "Being named the new Royal Hand of the Monarch to succeed Lord Vaan. He served for over thirty years in the royal court, it's a legacy to uphold and a responsibility to take."

"But it's an honor to be appointed and Vaan seen the dedication and loyalty the king of the west has devoted to serving the royal family of Lorien. In the name of country and lord, he chose right by appointing someone who dedicates his life to ensure the same vision we envision for the future of our country." Apollo explained. "The royal courts support the decision and last will of Vaan for you to takeover of this position. It doesn't change your title as the representative ruler of the western kingdoms and your supporters stand by their lord of the west."

"I am honored to have been chosen and I cannot deny a request from the king and queen of Lorien. The people of the west will stand by the royal family and protect the young princess. As Royal Hand, I will uphold and abide by oath and duty to the crown and country to fulfill my post in the name of the people."

"However, it seems that something else dwells your minds my friends," Queen Serenity replied as their eyes diverted to the children. "You have given so much to us and yet you do not ask for anything in return. We look to ensure the future of our young ones for they will one day impact the future of our country."

"We always knew that our son was drawn to you daughter the day she was born," Gaia stated. "Endymion and Hotaru are our greatest treasures and we want what is best for their futures. They are both pure of heart and soul and we raise them well to serve the royal family and uphold the legacy and name of the western kingdoms. They maybe not of age yet but fate and destiny tells us both Endymion and Serenity's paths will intertwine with one another. He talks about growing up to protect her."

"What if we can take that into consideration for their futures? Besides, we can't deny the connection our children have to one another. We believe it is time for us to start repaying our oldest friends back for years of loyalty and service to us?" Apollo and Queen Serenity replied.

Away from the talks of discussion about the possible future for the prince and princess, Endymion and Serenity playfully enjoyed a game of sword fighting with one another. Princess Serenity had Artemis retrieve an object from her room as she awaited her attendant's return. Setsuna stood alongside the princess' lady in waiting keeping a close eye on the children with Luna taking her turn to look after the young princess Hotaru.

"Our respective rulers are discussing the terms of negotiating the security of the prince and princess' future." Luna said to the young Terran sage. "Between you and me, I think they make an adorable couple. Can you imagine these children being the future rulers and heirs to the silver throne?"

"Maybe it is their fate and destiny Luna, but I do fear for their safety," Setsuna replied. "There are still those who object to the idea of a unified monarch being ruled by the heir of the silver throne. Now with King Solus as the new Royal Hand, danger is afoot for the young prince."

"But who would want to harm such innocent children?"

"With the rumours of the suspected rebel fractions arising in the south, they wouldn't condone to having someone else next to the king and queen with power to authorize rules and decree in the name of the people. There are those out there who are vying in line for claim to the silver throne through the princess. I worry not only for her safety, but Endymion's."

"But King Solus and Queen Gaia would not let any harm befall his children," Luna reassured the young sage. Before they can continue their conversation, Artemis came into the great hall breathing heavily like he ran a great distance.

"Gee Artemis you didn't have to run," Serenity giggled.

"Well I recall a certain young princess egging her guard to retrieve an item of great importance," Artemis replied teasing the princess handing the star shaped object to Serenity. "It was a mission in itself to brave the dangers of the heaped landfill mess her royal highness calls her bedroom."

They watched Endymion being called over by Serenity stating she found something to give him in return for the present he gave her earlier in the day. The young prince smiled opening the object and graciously gave the princess her thanks and gratitude. He was pleased with the object in his hand that he rewarded his best friend with a hug.

* * *

**Durza Castle...**

"Intolerable little pest! That shouldn't be you in that great hall with my golden ticket!" the Durza Queen yelled in frustration at her looking glass mirror spying on the events in the royal castle. Her frustration boiled to the point as Beryl picked up a cup and smashed her mirror and stormed out of her chambers.

The sound of her sounds playing on the main floor eased her anger as she observed them from up the stairwell. She envisioned that it would be her eldest son Diamond that will restore the glory of the southern kingdoms by ascending the silver throne alongside the high princess of Lorien. It would be easy for her to eliminate Princess Serenity but she knew the young child was the key for her to ensure her son's future to be in line as king.

"I take it the annual summon to the royal court was informative milady Beryl?" the Wiseman smirked.

"The high princess of Lorien is our ticket to ascend and lay claim to the silver throne. However, that loathsome king of the west has been named the new Royal Hand of the Monarch. That insufferable Solus now holds power in the land equal to that of those wretched rulers on the silver throne! That little boy, Solus' prodigal son will not only have the keys to the kingdom, but it's happening. He is slowly rising to power and with his father as the Royal Hand, oh I despise the western banner!"

"Seems like your in a predicament here my queen. On one hand, you're dealing with small rebel factions within your kingdom who denounce the pursuit of a unified country under one rule and banner. On the contrary, what would happen if these so called rebel factions enacted their distaste and objection to this new regime occurring in the royal court?"

"And what must you have me do Wiseman in the face of still maintaining solidarity and loyalty to my countrymen of Lorien and the royal family?" she wickedly inquired formulating a plan. "I have already announced my claim and testimony in the name of the crown that these rebel factions and rumors of mutiny were nothing but false claims. Oh so many decisions to make."

"Take into consideration securing the future you envision for your sons, especially for the young prince Diamond. A red dawn shall befall the westfold and that of the legacy of King Solus. The Terran prince will soon come to realize the magnitude of the future that is set for him."

"The only future that shall come to pass for the entire kingdom of King Solus will be a red dawn," she said evilly. "The iron fist of the westfold shall see nothing but ash and blood for no one should stand in my way of what I want. There is a power rising Wiseman and I will usurper it from them. There will be a king that will rule on the silver throne with the little princess, but it will not be anyone from the west fold that I will guarantee it. I have bind my time enough, now its time for action."


	3. Dark was the Night

**Chapter 3: Dark was the Night**

**(Author's Notes: For anyone who is familiar with Game of Thrones or not, the inspiration of this chapter is based off elements of the infamous Red Wedding storyline. I remember hearing the Rain of Castamere playing in the episode and thought how brilliant it was used so I wanted to incorporate it into the chapter. Though this story is T rated, some aspects maybe M rated material just to warn you. Hope you all enjoy the story and thank you again for the feedback)**

**Terra: 4 months later**

The days slowly passed as summer soon settled upon the land of Lorien. It was relatively quiet and calm throughout the kingdom of Terra as Endymion stared out at the morning sunshine that filled the land. In the far distance and in the plain fields of the west fold he could hear the sounds of the herds of wild horses galloping freely through the region. From his bedroom chambers he had a highly perspective view of the kingdom and the area around it.

It had been four months since his father was appointed the new Royal Hand of the Monarch, but the position kept him days to weeks or in some cases months away from home. Endymion hadn't seen his father ever since he sent the entire family back to Terra while he remained in Arcadia to fulfill his duties as Royal Hand. He received his father's weekly letters telling about his time in the royal capital and provided updates to him about Serenity. He opened the star locket his dear princess gave him the night before he departed as a gift. Hearing the melody playing comforted the prince despite missing his father and best friend as he thought about the last time he saw them.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Why can't you come home with us father? Can't I stay here with you?" Endymion asked as the royal escort of Terra was preparing for its departure from the royal capital. The family traded their farewells with the royal family of Lorien and Solus was giving his farewells to his beloved wife and children._

_"I wish it was possible son but you have to understand that as my son, it is your duty to protect your mother and sister. There must be at least a lord in the west fold to keep watch over its allies and kingdoms. The protection and safety of the west fold and of Terra rest in your hands son."_

_"But I'm just a boy, how can I look after Terra if the people see me as only a boy?" _

_"My son, you have a heart of a ruler and compassion for the people. Your mother will see to it that everything will be fine in my absence. Be noble and brave Endymion. I love you and your sister Hotaru very much."_

_"Please come back to Terra soon father, it won't be the same without you." he said giving his father a hug. Solus smiled at his son before he went to say his goodbyes to Gaia and Hotaru. Soon, Serenity came over to Endymion as the two children stood in front of one another._

_"Don't worry Endy I'll keep an eye on your father for you," Serenity replied. "I promise he'll be okay because my mommy and daddy will keep your daddy safe."_

_"It's not only my father I'll miss, but you too. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon."_

_"I'll tell you a secret." she took the star locket that she gave him the other night and opened it. The locket started playing a melody that made them smile as they looked at one another. "Whenever you're sad, open the locket up and then you'll be happy. It will help you not to feel sad that we can't see each other or you can't see your dad. That star locket is my most valued treasure and I want you to have it so it can be yours too from me."_

_"If I play this I'll always remember you and if I don't remember you, I'll always keep this safe and that I promise you Serenity."_

_"I know you will and somehow we'll see each other again, but you have to go back to Terra because that is your home. It is just like Arcadia is mine. Promise me you'll be safe my friend?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A little after breakfast Endymion found himself once again outside practicing his swordplay under the tutelage of his Uncle Aries and Setsuna. In his father's absence, his uncle and Rei would regularly visit Terra to check up on the family. The prince enjoyed having his mother and sister observe him practicing with his uncle. Up near the entrance of the gate, Endymion notice his father's royal escort coming up the pathway as the boy dropped his sword and ran towards the upcoming escort.

"Mother! It's father he's home! Father's finally home!" he smiled running to greet him.

"Endymion come back here before you get run over!" Gaia scolded as Hotaru got loose from her mother's grip. She followed her brother down the pathway to greet their father.

"Leave the children be Gaia. They both miss their father so much," Aries stated.

Solus' escort soon stopped as Endymion and Hotaru greeted their father exiting the carriage. Once he was out Solus was welcomed with hugs and kisses from both his children whose four months absence from Terra was felt. Smiles formed on their faces as the rest of the Terran household and staff came to welcome back their king.

"Daddy's home! You're home!" Hotaru squealed in delight.

"Your presence has been deeply missed here at home darling," Queen Gaia replied embracing her husband and smiling. "The people of our kingdom have missed their lord and king of the west. However, I do hope that your position as Royal Hand has not made you become above your mere loyal subjects of the west fold. I take it your journey back to your kingdom was pleasant and safe."

"Four months away from home and my wife and children are scolding me because I did not bring them gifts from the royal capital?" he teased motioning for one of his servants to open the vacant carriage. "Knowing my children I hope this will make up for four months away from you both. Endymion, Hotaru those are for you courtesy of King Apollo, Queen Serenity and the princess." His attendants pulled out several packages and parcels as Endymion and Hotaru followed their parents and staff inside the castle. Aries instructed Setsuna to take Rei into the common area with her cousins while Solus and Gaia talked.

"I received your message from the royal courier. So...you are hosting a banquet for the Durza royal court in five nights time?" Aries asked as Solus nodded. "My lord are you sure that this is a wise course of action? For the last two months, the caravan toll routes and the sea merchant points in the south and east have been ransacked and targeted by these rebel fractions. Durza is facing civil uprising and mutiny with the presence of this regime that refers to themselves as the Rising Tide led by the disgraced royal captain named Rubeus."

"I have visited Queen Beryl a couple times under the king's orders to assess the situation in Durza. We were in talks to propose a treaty to protect the Durza royal court from the threat of the Rising Tide. These rebels have already cost enough animosity by burning settlements in the east and destroying over thirty trading posts. Beryl suspects that Rubeus is trying to usurper the southern throne from her so Apollo appointed me to oversee the negotiations of Durza and the southern kingdoms with all of Lorien."

"Rubeus was once the royal captain of the guard for Durza and now he wants the southern throne? Things have been tense as of late in the southern kingdoms, are you sure this is a wise course of action?" Gaia asked.

"The Durza royal court will be in Terra in five days time. It is my duty as Royal Hand to oversee the interest of all of Lorien in the name of the crown and country. We will quell these threats of the Rising Tide regime. I took it upon my initiative to act on behalf of Apollo to authorize this treaty and I didn't want the risk of the royal family of Lorien to travel to Terra. Their best safe within the royal capital."

Unknown to the adults young prince overheard the conversation and the last thing he didn't want was to play host to the Durza princes once again. Inside, Endymion felt something didn't feel right but he reassured himself that his father would keep the kingdom safe from any threats.

* * *

**Lorien Field...**

Outside of the royal capital and away from nearby neighboring kingdoms, a small group of soldiers dressed in clad dark armor spotted another courier on horseback quickly dispatching him and releasing the steed into the wild. The men dragged the body towards the shore of a nearby river and searched the body and found a scroll inside. The leader of the group, a man with red hair read the scroll and then signal for his troops to drop the body in the river. They rode westbound heading towards the Terra region but then spotted a lone carriage on the road as the men and his troops halted.

"Is the queen regime of the south within the walls?" the red hair man asked the hooded figure in the carriage.

"The red dawn will soon befall the iron fist of the west as the halls of westfold will be swept with a red rising tide." The Wiseman smirked wickedly. "The council nor the high courts of Lorien know of the south's iron will. However captain Rubeus, your recent transactions have put the Rising Tide on notice. Have you forgotten your oaths and allegiance to who you serve?"

"Our alliance is only to the descendants of the Black King. The Rising Tide lives to seek justice against those who wronged the former true rulers of Lorien and we operate in secret and pledge our service to that of the blood of the Black King. I have ensure that no word of the brooding plight will reach Terra for I have scouts patrolling the roads to ensure all messages are intercepted. The Royal Hand will not expect this coming."

"Then we're at an understanding then? You know what must be done? The king and queen of the west and their heir apparent, the prince of the westfold must be silence. As for the other one, our ladyship has a purpose for the girl. She Terran princess must be procured. By your oath and allegiance carry out the wishes of that you serve."

"I will assure you old man that a rising tide will sweep the iron fist of the west. The royal house of the Terran kingdom will witness a red dawn for I will ensure the will of the noble blood of my liege will be satisfy."

* * *

**Five days later: Terra Kingdom...**

It has been five days since the arrival of the Durza royal court to Terra. King Solus and Queen Gaia welcomed Beryl and her court to the western kingdom of Terra with the intention of carrying out the high king's request to negotiate an alliance with the southern kingdoms into the Lorien royal court. The supporters of the Royal Hand were present in the kingdom during the duration of the Durza court's visit. King Solus assured the other lords of the west that he could handle negotiations and reluctantly Aries departed with Rei back to their kingdom of Shamilar.

Endymion spent the duration of the Durza's royal court visit avoiding Queen Beryl's sons, her trusted advisor and even the queen herself. There was something about them he felt uncomfortable with. It was only then when his parents scolded him about the lack of interaction the prince had with the rulers of the south, he reluctantly engage in conversations with them for his father's sake.

It was the night of the banquet to commemorate the negotiation of the southern kingdoms in full alliance with all of Lorien. Queen Beryl signed the treaty with King Solus who was acting upon the authority of King Apollo of Lorien. During the banquet, Endymion notice that Hotaru was getting tired as his mother instructed him to take his younger sister to bed. Endymion luckily oblige to his mother's request and carefully carried his younger sister out of the banquet hall. Walking through the halls of his own castle Endymion peeked into the courtyard of his father's army feasting outside and a group of musicians entering the banquet hall. He found it odd that there weren't much female musicians at the banquet.

Once he reached Hotaru's room his little sister stirred from her slumber staring at her older brother. While he helped Hotaru get her bed ready the two of them heard a whistling tune outside the halls. It looked like one of the musicians from the banquet as he was walking in the hallway whistling an ominous tune that he vaguely remembered from a story his parents told him. Hotaru wondered into the hallway as the musician spotted the young princess and slyly smiled at her now singing his whistling tune.

_"And who are you, the proud lord said, __that I must bow so low? __Only a cat of a different coat, __that's all the truth I know. __In a coat of gold or a coat of red, __a lion still has claws, __And mine are long and sharp, my lord, __as long and sharp as yours. __And so he spoke, and so he spoke, __that lord of Castamere, __But now the rains weep o'er his hall, __with no one there to hear. __Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, __and not a soul to hear..." _the musician sang to the princess as her eyes grew wide with curiosity.

Something in Endymion made him tense and uneasy hearing that song when he retrieved his sister and pulled her back into her bedroom. Shutting the door and securely locking it, he guided her underneath the bed towards a secret trap door leading to a series of secret passages around the castle.

"Where we go Endy?" Hotaru asked innocently holding her brother's hand.

"Something doesn't feel right little sister." He found his sword his Uncle Aries gave him a few months back for his training as the two continued to walk through the secret passage tunnels. "I need to find mom and dad and warn them. Hey Hotaru, how about we play a little game?"

"Like hide and seek?"

"Yeah...something like that but only this time...you have to stay hidden and not tell anyone. The rule is you can only hide in here inside mommy and daddy's secret tunnels, stay very quiet and not open the doors okay? If something is knocking, don't open it or else you lose the game. Do you understand me?"

"Not very fun," she slightly pouted.

"But it's like hide and seek, but a very special kind of hide and seek where we can't make a sound, except for Setsuna. Promise me you stay here so they won't find you okay?"

"I will Endy, I hide here. You ask mommy and daddy to play?"

"Huh yeah...but I need to find them first so they can play with us," Endymion replied giving his little sister a hug. He felt something terrible was going to happen and the last thing he didn't want was to frighten Hotaru. He quickly rushed down the tunnels towards the banquet hall to figure out what was going on.

* * *

**Banquet Hall...**

Endymion finally made it to the storage cellar in the banquet hall of the castle making his way out from the secret passage tunnels. The feast still continued hearing the musicians play. Suddenly, he heard that same ominous tune one of the musicians sang to Hotaru outside her bedroom earlier in the evening. Endymion spotted the musicians from the balcony playing it. Something wasn't right as he notice one of the guards slightly open the door after King Solus' speech. The entire room went silent as Endymion spotted a man with red hair rudely interrupt the feast who turned out to be Rubeus.

"You have a lot of nerve showing yourself in my halls you wretched fiend!" King Solus yelled rising off his seat.

"My lord it seems that my invitation was lost in my mail. First of all I like to congratulate you on your promotion, the lord and king of the west succeeds as the Royal Hand of the Monarch. So...what does that make you, the royal family's new lapdog to decree their laws and rules on behalf of us lower and common folk?" Rubeus addressed mockingly taking a sip of wine. "I got to say my lord and liege, the royal court favors you and even our royal court of the south...favors your hospitality."

"By my honor as lord and king of Terra and the western kingdoms and in the name of the crown and rulers of Lorien I will strike you and your Rising Tide down Rubeus for your crimes against this land and country! Your reign of tyranny and chaos will not be tolerated anymore! In the name of Lorien..."

"Oh but I have only come to grace your halls to show my hospitality towards my former liege of the south and to you my lord." He smirked wickedly at King Solus and Queen Gaia and then notice one of his soldiers stand up from his table backing away. Endymion saw that some of the soldiers in the room were armed with protective gear and concealing sharp knives and swords while his father's supporters was unarmed. As soon as the doors shut, Rubeus bowed his head as the musicians soon removed their robes and a storm of crossbows started spitting out arrows from the top of the balcony.

Endymion's eyes stared at the carnage that was taking place before his eyes as the leader of the Rising Tide stood in the banquet hall. The guests remove their robes revealing themselves to be rebels and began to systematically attack the Terra soldiers in the banquet hall. King Solus rose from his seat to charge at Rubeus only to be taken down by four arrows that struck him. One manage to hit the Durza queen in the back and members of the Durza royal court had their throats slashed and being viciously stabbed by the rebels.

Within a matter of minutes, protruding screams echoed not only the banquet halls, but the courtyard as more Rising Tide rebels stormed the courtyard to wipe out the Terra army. Screams of agony and wailing citizens flooded the entire kingdom as Endymion tried to block out the sounds of the terrified soldiers being slaughtered by Rising Tide rebels. He could feel his eyes watering up at the scene of hearing his mother's pleas for help and his father severely wounded from the barrage of arrows that protruded his body. One rebel violently dragged his mother from the table bringing her before the Rubeus who had something sinister planned. Rubeus motioned for the rebels to stop despite the banquet now stained with blood of Terra's citizens.

There was anger, rage, despair and sorrow boiling inside the ten year old prince. He has never seen his father look defeated as by some miracle Solus slowly rose to his feet to face the sadistic madman who held his queen hostage. Endymion wanted to confront the rebel leader but unfortunately he was soon spotted by a Rising Tide rebel who dragged him out from his hiding spot into the scene of the massacre he helpless observed. He tried shutting his eyes to block the image of his mother being dealt with violent slaps and punches from these heartless rebels.

"Oh what do we have here? Look, the king of the west rises to his feet for his son," Rubeus said slyly in a evil tone.

"You cowards! Hiding...behind an innocent young boy. What...say you? Where is your honor as men to fight fair and square?" King Solus staggered to his feet in defiance. "Stain my halls with the blood of my innocent court and army. As God as my witness...if any harm shall befall my son you will feel my wrath."

"Mother! Father!" Endymion yelled struggling against his captors. "Please help me!" He tried shaking from his captors' grips. "Let me go!"

"Captain Rubeus stop this madness! For the love of God cease this bloodshed!" Queen Gaia begged. "That is enough! Stop this carnage and look what you have brought upon our halls! This is the wreckage of the lives you have taken from innocent men! These men are fathers, sons, husbands, brothers, fellow countrymen who live in the land of Lorien! They have not wronged you! Have you have no heart or sympathy for the families of our fellow subjects of the west and of the south you stripped away?"

"Innocent? What about those whose lives were sacrificed for the crown and service of the rulers of the silver throne? You and the rest of those dogs who convene in Arcadia are nothing but ravage animals who rape and deprive us working subjects of our livelihood?"

"I offer you a pardon to leave Terra at once! We will forget the transgressions that occur this very night. Too much innocent blood has been spill on our account. For what wrongs were committed we offer compensation for what was lost. We will discuss what transpired tonight." Gaia stated.

"Well...that seems like an intriguing offer. What do you gain to favor in return for this silence?" Rubeus asked.

"You...let my wife and my children go. Take a look at our son Endymion. Our first born son of Gaia and I, our dear little boy. Do not deprive our son and daughter of their innocence and grant pardon to my family. Our children should not succumb to know the horrors of violence and bloodshed that tear the land of Lorien and divide us. As my honor as lord and king of Terra, king of the western kingdoms and Royal Hand of the Monarch, spare them for they have not done any harm and in return you will be granted pardon for all your misdeeds... "

"I'll tell you what you can do with that pardon, my lord. We'll…let the boy decide your fate. Besides, why should we take the word of someone who enacts the laws and decrees of the fat cats who sit upon the silver throne. Your boy right here can grant you and your queen pardons. All he has to do is tell us the whereabouts of your daughter and they can walk out of here freely. So little prince, tell us where you have your darling little princess sister tucked away in the castle?"

"Endymion…no matter what happens you remain brave and strong. Do not be afraid and be fearless for your sake and your sister. Son, it will be alright…your future will be safe that we will promise you. We see where what your heart truly desires and one day son, you'll know it when you realize it. Believe in your strength and yourself to rise above it. You and Hotaru mean the world to us, and it's your futures we value more than our own lives..." Solus weakly said struggling to stay on his feet.

"We love you son and know that you are a light and hope that shines in Lorien and for the west," Gaia smiled tearfully being brave. Endymion was struggling to hold back the tears in his eyes. "Rise above it all, honor your oath and loyalty to the crown and monarch of Lorien. Remember the ones you hold dear to your heart and keep it with you. Keep that as your strength, your hope…we trust you Endymion, it will be alright. You control your own fate and destiny, don't let them take it from you."

"So your highness, tell us where dear, sweet little Hotaru is hiding? All you need to do is simply tell us where she is so we can ensure she will be kept safe. I promise no harm will befall her boy," Rubeus smirked holding a knife to his mother's throat as Endymion looked at his parents before staring at Rubeus. He glared at him with such hatred and anger and defiantly spat in the face of Rubeus.

"I swear to it you'll never lay a hand on my sister on my honor as prince of Terra and of the west fold. I will look at your face and remember what you have done this night. I made sure...she's long gone from here so you won't find Hotaru." What he didn't expect was for Rubeus to loosen his grip on Queen Gaia as he motion for his soldiers to release Endymion. However, what transpired next would become a haunting memory that will be imprinted deep within the young Terran prince.


	4. Red Dawn in the West

**Chapter 4: Red Dawn in the West**

**Arcadia, the Royal Capital...**

As night fell upon the royal capital of Lorien, Princess Serenity stirred from her sleep. It was a rare occasion for the six year old girl to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night. She didn't know why she felt like she couldn't sleep but she knew her parents and Luna will scold her for staying up late past her bedtime. Serenity walked to her dresser and found the necklace Endymion gave her and stared out the window thinking about her dear friend.

"I hope everything is okay in Terra. I really miss you Endy, my dear friend. I hope you miss me too," Serenity thought staring out at the night sky.

"Your highness, what are you doing up so late at this hour? Serenity you should be in bed right this instant!" Luna said seeing the young girl awake in the middle of the night and wide awake.

"Please don't tell mommy and daddy on me Luna! I promise I'll go back to sleep but I can't. It's just I had a scary dream and I couldn't sleep." The look of concern and fright on the princess' face caught the lady in waiting's attention as she settled down and sat next to her young charge. It was rare for Serenity to have nightmares but it intrigued her to figure out what caused the six year old to wake up suddenly.

"Would you like to tell me Serenity what you dreamed about?" Luna asked.

"I saw bad things and a lot of sad people crying. Someone was crying because they lost someone they can't find. There was a lot of fire and bad people hurting the good people. There...was a scary person with red hair in my dream and they had a sword in their hand. Why did I dream that Luna? I think someone is hurt and I don't know who it is. A castle was on fire and there was a lot of red on the floor. The scary people are after them and they want to do bad things to them! I'm scared they get hurt!"

"Shh, it's alright your highness it is only just a dream. I'm sure whoever it is you saw is safe because they are being protected by people who will help them. Do not worry Serenity nothing bad would happen," Luna reassured trying to settle the princess back to sleep for the rest of the night. As Serenity settled into an uneasy slumber, Luna was intrigued about the dream Serenity had. There was a slight pang of uneasiness that settled over her wondering who was it the princess dreamed about tonight?

* * *

**Terra Castle...**

The cries and anguish of the people of Terra echoed throughout the entire kingdom all the way to the castle. Setsuna and a small group of elite soldiers from the Night's Watch sneaked into the castle using the secret tunnels. They came upon the tunnels underneath the great hall and found three year old Princess Hotaru hurdled in the corner. She covered her ears as Setsuna took the Terran princess in her arms as they listened to the commotion going on the great hall. No one didn't expect for the Rising Tide rebels to strike Terra as they carefully surveyed the carnage left in the great hall through hiding areas in the secret tunnels.

Then they saw what was transpiring and Hotaru became worried about where her family is. It was hard to describe what they were observing watching the former captain of the guard of Durza, Rubeus now leader of the Rising Tide hold the king and queen of the west and Endymion hostage. Almost everyone in the great hall laid lifeless from Terra soldiers, to nobles and even members of the Durza court murder at the hands of the Rising Tide. Solus, Gaia and Endymion looked rough and not in good shape as Setsuna and the soldiers of the Night's Watch tried to come up with a plan to save Terra's king, queen and prince.

For Endymion it felt like time stood still and he had no clue what was happening. The last thing he remembered was an ominous tune being sang once again at the hands of the Rising Tide. He couldn't ignore his mother's screams of pain or turn away from his father's face seeing the look of helplessness being subjected to watch his beloved wife being tortured and beaten at the hands of these monsters. It felt like a thousand knives in the heart seeing the two people he admired and inspired to be being subjected to the cruelty of humanity.

He still remained in a state of stoic shock as he was being escorted out of the castle and to the courtyard. Endymion didn't resist but reached in his pockets for a moment to feel for his most prized treasure. It was still with him and he silently was thankful Serenity wasn't here to witness this. His father looked defeated while his mother was a few moments away from laying on death's door. For a moment he thought he saw reinforcements spying from his hiding spot and a glimmer of hope sparked with the prayer at least Hotaru is in safe hands as he wanted.

"Be brave, selfless...and true Endymion," King Solus mumbled still trying to rise to his feet. "You and Hotaru...will be alright."

"Gentlemen, it seems the valiant king of the west refuses to bow down," Rubeus slyly grinned bringing Queen Gaia to a nearby tree. They saw one of his men prepare a lynch rope as they tied it and secured it on a branch. Solus looked on from the vantage point smoke filling the air and the screams and cries of the people as fire spread throughout the kingdom. "So Royal Hand how does your kingdom fair now? Isn't it marvelous? A red dawn will soon bathe the west fold and why not start with Terra? I like you...to remember these final moments."

Endymion saw a cloaked figure emerge from the castle hearing the clicking sound of heels as the Rising Tide rebels bowed their heads. It felt like the world was crumbling around him the minute he began to see Terra Castle being consumed by the flames ignited.

"Son, you'll live to see all the glory and splendors life has to offer," Queen Gaia said trying to reassure her son. She was being led towards the lynching tree trying to keep herself compose knowing that death was moments away. "I'm proud of my two valued treasures in this world. Keep hope alive and hold onto it..." The queen's face was soon covered by a brown sac as it was placed over head to block her sight as the rebels secured the noose around her head and forced her to stand on a stool.

"You know for me I'm not for inflicting violence on women. I find it cruel for females to meet their end with steel and metal but I live by a motto my regime," he addressed the hooded cloaked figure. "It should be less messy for women because they should meet an honorable death and the queen of the west should be granted one. This one...should be less painful, violent and marvelously quiet and clean!"

"OH MY GOD MOTHER!" Endymion yelled crying as Rubeus kicked the stool from underneath Gaia witnessing his mother grasping and struggling for air. He saw his father trying to run towards the tree to save Gaia but he was restrained by the rebels as Gaia kicked and frail frantically until her movement declined. Within minutes, the Terran Queen stopped moving as her arms dangled lifelessly to the side and her body swung back and forth on the branch.

King Solus was speechless and in a state of shock that he didn't stare away at the limp body of his beloved wife. He was too distraught and in a state of agony he stood completely frozen. Endymion watched the rebels cut the rope and a loud thump was made by the sound of Queen Gaia's body hitting the ground. Once they removed the hood they saw a blank expression on the Gaia's face with her eyes wide open. Endymion wondered what was going through his mother's mind moments ago as tears once again filled his eyes.

"It's no hard feelings boy you must understand. Your parents granted something your destined to procure but unfortunately it compromises the future I have in store for the true ruler of Lorien." the hooded figure whispered to Endymion. "Anyone who stands in the way of my desired prize must be dealt. It is nothing personal, just strictly business for the sake of land, crown and throne boy."

In his state of grief and shock, deep within his conscience somehow he was determined to memorize the voice to memory. It sounded malice, cold, heartless and it had a feminine touch but he couldn't see the person's face. He saw a dagger in his tormentor's hand as they made their way towards the stoic and shocked King Solus. Endymion tried to will his father to fight back but he was lost in his grief over the loss of his beloved queen but what transpired next shattered him.

"A red dawn sweeps over your halls and the kingdom of Terra," they replied wickedly before singing an eerie tune. _"And now the rains weeps o'er his halls with no one there to hear, and now the rain weeps o'er his hall…and not a soul to hear." _They pointed the dagger towards King Solus' chest mumbling in his ear and Endymion standing close by heard the last words spoken to his father. "…The queen regimen of the south sends her regards."

"NOOOOO!" The young prince watched the hooded figure plunge the dagger into his father's heart as he started coughing up blood. Within minutes the massive blood loss caused Solus to drop on the ground laying lifelessly for Endymion to see. He finally broke free from his captors' grips lunging towards the hooded figure in pure anguish and hatred. "I'll kill you! I swear to it you'll pay for what you did! I'll remember what you did this night! I'll find you and I will get my revenge as prince of Terra and of the western kingdoms I swear it! I'll kill all of you…in the name of Lorien I will get my vengeance!"

As they were about to finish the job to dispose of Endymion, arrows started flying from various areas of the courtyard. The Rising Tide rebels were force to get into combat after being confronted by an angry small band of Night Watch soldiers being accompanied by Setsuna. Rubeus was looking to finish off Endymion but a state of panic and commotion, he saw his regimen leader being struck down again and this time they were in no condition. With a brief moment their adversaries being distracted, Setsuna quickly rushed to the grief and anguished stricken prince staring at the lifeless bodies of his parents.

"Your highness, we must go at once! Endymion there is no time to mourn or grief, we must leave Terra this instant!" Setsuna ushering the prince to his feet and away from the bodies of their fallen rulers. "My young prince we must make haste and out of the kingdom! Please we must flee now and grieve later!"

"…They're gone…a red dawn falls upon Terra…" he muttered blankly.

"Endymion, think about your future and swear to it you will fight to avenge them and the west fold! A red dawn is falling upon the west fold and we must fly right this instant! Please I implore you! Hotaru I assure you is in safe hands I promise you that! Think about your sister, you and her are the future of the west fold and you must be protected! We will get justice but we must go before they realize you're gone!"

"…I'll kill them all Setsuna…I'll kill them all," he replied as they quickly made their way through the burning and ruined kingdom of Terra to outside the city limits being forced to leave behind the kingdom that is no longer his home. Endymion saw a few soldiers of the Rising Tide and saw Hotaru on horseback being carried by one of them. He wasn't fully aware of what was happening except he knew that he couldn't look back at the scenery of what he lost this very night as they all rode off into the night with members of the Rising Tide in pursuit.

* * *

**Arcadia**

"Your majesty, King Aries of Shamilar and his daughter princess Rei have arrived in the courtyard with their supporters! You must come to the courtyard quickly my king for it is of urgent matter!" Artemis replied as he visited King Apollo's chambers. Hearing the urgency in the nobleman's voice, the king and queen rose up and followed Artemis to the courtyard to greet King Aries and some of the lords of the west.

"Aries my friend, what brings you and the lords of the west to the capital at this very hour of the night?" Apollo asked.

"We barely escaped with our lives your majesties," Aries said with disdain in his voice. "We are too late for a red dawn has fallen upon the west fold! Word came too late and no one didn't except them to strike! Oh god almighty, my sister Gaia, Solus, the children!"

"My friends what has happened? Where is Solus? What news on the western front?"

"Word has it that Terra was attacked tonight by a full assault by the Rising Tide. A young page manage to escape to send word to us in Shamilar to flee before they strike. Me, my daughter and the rest of the lords of the west fled before their arrival at Shamilar. They are burning settlements along the west and attacking the kingdoms. Terra is the heart of their assault. Queen Beryl and her court were in Terra negotiating with Solus for an alliance to quell the rebellion of the Rising Tide but I fear it maybe too late for Durza as well. They had patrols stationed to every region line to prevent any aid to come to Terra. Luckily, a small group of the Night's Watch infiltrated to assist Lady Setsuna on extracting Endymion and Hotaru."

"Has there been any word on the band of Night's Watch soldiers traveling with Lady Setsuna and the children?"

"No your majesty but most likely they'll try to seek refuge by coming here Arcadia," another lord reported. "We come here as representatives of the west for we fear that an ill fate has fallen upon the Royal Hand and Terra."

"Captain Artemis, gather your best scouts and riders this minute! Get any swift and fast soldiers at arms and ride out to the west fold! We pray to God that the powers that be keep the children of Solus and Gaia safe. I want troops deployed to Terra to access the situation and another out to the western plains looking for the Night's Watch." King Apollo ordered within seconds the royal guard of Lorien was preparing to depart. He looked to the tired and weary lords of the west and towards Aries and Rei. "My friends you will be safe here under our protection. Aries, I will assure you that young Rei will be kept watch over."

"My King...I will ride out with you and your soldiers for this is my family that is at stake here. Gaia is my sister and not only Queen of Terra, but also part of the Shamilar court too. I must insist I be out there looking for Endymion and Hotaru." Aries requested. "Our kingdoms maybe in peril but we will not be defeated easily."

* * *

**Lorien Field...**

Setsuna felt disorientated as she slowly regained consciousness. She examined the wound on her leg as it was from an arrow. However, she looked and notice it was midday and notice they were two miles away from the kingdom of Shamilar. She saw one of the members of the Night's Watch named Felix tending to a cut she had above her forehead but it looked like they were ambushed. She saw herself and five other soldiers near a riverbank that ran through the western plains.

"Lady Setsuna, please let me tend to that gash on your forehead," Felix replied. "You may have a concussion..."

"Felix...did we travel through Shamilar last night after fleeing Terra? What has happened? How are we here? Where are Prince Endymion and Princess Hotaru? Where are the rest of the band?"

"We were cut off near the boarders going towards Shamilar. The Rising Tide they intercepted us and half of the battalion perished trying to recover the prince and princess of Terra. You were injured while trying to ride off with young Princess Hotaru but Prince Endymion...I'm sad to inform you that the leader of the Rising Tide escaped with him. Myself and five of our battalion fled trying to give chase when one of Rubeus' soldiers by the name of Emerald snatched Hotaru from you. With regret, we do not know the current whereabouts of the heirs of Terra. We have failed in our duties to protect the royal children of the kingdoms of Lorien."

"They...took the children? Where was the last trace of the Rising Tide? How far did we venture?" Setsuna panicked trying to piece together the events of the previous night. She felt lightheaded and dizzy due to the injury she sustained to her head and her leg was throbbing. She "Felix, you are not at fault but I would need your assistance to recall what transpired the previous night. You say we never made it close to Shamilar? Somehow we are near the Rieu River."

"We rode along the path near the Rieu River when they struck. They first procured Prince Endymion and then Rubeus tried to ride off with him. We gave chase along the river and one of our marksman struck the leader of the Rising Tide in the arm. Unfortunately, he relinquished his hold of the prince but young Endymion fell in the river. A few of our scouts scowled upstream to find sign of the prince while you and some of the others attempted to ride off with Princess Hotaru. It was then when Rubeus' second in command Emerald and her battalion flanked you and your group and captured Hotaru. The last whereabouts of the princess is that they rode northwest towards the country boarder." Felix explained.

"Look, it's the banner of the king of Lorien and I see the lords of the west fold." They saw King Apollo and his soldiers being accompanied by the lords of the west heading towards Setsuna and the small group of the Night's Watch. They all bowed before the king as Setsuna looked distraught.

"Lady Setsuna, captain Felix thank god you are well," Apollo addressed the small band. "My friends, tell us what has transpired?"

"The kingdom of Terra has fallen and our king and queen of the west fold was slain by the hand of the Rising Tide. They invaded our kingdom without any warning and massacred our court, our army and delegate guests without any mercy. Their insanity even wiped out the Durza court. A small group of Night's Watch helped me and Solus' children escape the ruins of our fallen kingdom to seek sanctuary in Shamilar. However, they intercepted us and took off with Princess Hotaru to parts unknown, but Endymion...his fate is uncertain for he was cast somewhere in the river after Rubeus attempted to finish him off too." Setsuna sighed before tearing up. "I have...failed my duty to protect the heirs of the west your majesty. I will accept whatever punishment as a result of my failure."

"Setsuna, you are not at fault for what has transpired in the west. This red dawn was brought upon a force that defies the laws and ideals of Lorien and the west fold has paid the price for their loyalty to the crown and country of Lorien. Those who have wronged our countrymen will suffer the consequences. What happened to King Solus and Queen Gaia will not be disregarded for they will be justice for what was done to them. Setsuna, you will be held accountable and we will see to it that you continue to fulfill your oath and duty." King Apollo replied putting a hand on her shoulder. "We will find Endymion and Hotaru and we will sweep the Rising Tide off the land of Lorien for their transgression has brought too much misfortune to our people and land."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Look the young lad is coming to?" a voice said as Endymion's vision started clearing up. He looked up to see four individuals watching over him. They looked like four gentlemen as he staggered up but he felt weak, sore and realize that he was on a ship. He had a bandage wrapped around his head as the men tried to calm the young boy down. "Whoa there son, take it easy we do not mean you any harm."

"Where...where am I? Get back...stay away from me," he panicked grabbing a pole keeping the men back. "Who...who are you?"

"You are lucky son we found you. No one wouldn't have survive being swept by the current of the Rieu River and finding themselves washed up along the shores. Kunzite here was the one that found you and brought you aboard our ship," the man with the blonde hair ponytail replied. "I am Zoicite. This is Jedite, Nephlite, and the one who found is Kunzite. Looks like you were injured in some sort of rough fight."

"I...was in a fight? What happened to me?" Endymion said looking confused and disorientated. "Do...I know you people?"

"Take it easy there lad, you are safe no one will hurt you," Kunzite said settling the boy down. He gave Endymion the star locket as he timidly took it from the man known as Kunzite. "I found this on you. It seems like you clung onto this object like it was a lifeline. Can you tell us what happened or your name?"

"Is this mine? Do...I own this?" For some reason the young Terran prince looked couldn't recall or even recount his life of the last ten years. It was like his memory was wiped clean as he clutched his head. "I...I don't remember who I am or where I come from. Do...you gentlemen know who I am?"


End file.
